


Matchmakers Need Love Too

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Matchmaker In Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Matchmaker Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an incredibly boring day, Stiles headed to campus early because he wanted to catch up on his reading materials and he currently lacked the book he needed so his only option was to go to the library. He occasionally hated himself for being so selfless because he agreed to meet his crazy boss’s niece five hours earlier than the time he originally planned.<br/>“You must be Stiles.” A very beautiful brunette smiled, practically purring as she took a seat beside him.</p><p>“The one and only. What gave me away?” Stiles laughed, closing the book shut. He was running on borrowed time and he was sure the librarian would be pissed off if he kept it longer than he promised.</p><p>“Peter has a way of describing people so I guess it was pretty easy to find you.” She grinned, “My name is Laura. So do you know why my uncle asked you to meet me?”</p><p>“Nope, but I guess this is what you’re going to explain to me now.”</p><p>“I like you. But I’m here for business right now, so my uncle tells me that you have a way of finding people life partners.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmakers Need Love Too

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to get back into the writing groove when I'm at school so I apologise if I start writing some ridiculously short fanfics. I might add more to it when I get the chance.
> 
> Thank you guys and I hope you enjoy :)

It was an incredibly boring day, Stiles headed to campus early because he wanted to catch up on his reading materials and he currently lacked the book he needed so his only option was to go to the library. He occasionally hated himself for being so selfless because he agreed to meet his crazy boss’s niece five hours earlier than the time he originally planned.  
“You must be Stiles.” A very beautiful brunette smiled, practically purring as she took a seat beside him.

“The one and only. What gave me away?” Stiles laughed, closing the book shut. He was running on borrowed time and he was sure the librarian would be pissed off if he kept it longer than he promised.

“Peter has a way of describing people so I guess it was pretty easy to find you.” She grinned, “My name is Laura. So do you know why my uncle asked you to meet me?”

“Nope, but I guess this is what you’re going to explain to me now.”

“I like you. But I’m here for business right now, so my uncle tells me that you have a way of finding people life partners.”

“So you want me to find you a partner? I’m not sure how to say this but I am sure that you are perfectly capable of finding a man or lady by yourself. You’re smart and ridiculously gorgeous.”

“Thank you for the compliment. But I’m not going to need your services for me.”

“So who needs my magic?”

“My little brother, he has a way with the ladies and men.”

“Are you basically trying to tell me that he’s a playboy?”

“You’re a smart guy Stiles. I’ve heard that you have a Masters degree and I was wondering why you are still studying at a community college of all places?”

“We’re here to talk about your brother. Not me.” Stiles answered politely, He never really liked to share information about himself to clients and it already seemed like Laura knew more than she put on. Peter Hale was a very devious and sassy man so he must have given Laura a file with all his information.

“Okay. I guess we should get straight to it.” Laura sighed, “I’m going to introduce you to him later, but you have to know some stuff about him.”

“Okay.” Stiles frowned, getting a notepad and pen ready to write some notes on his new client. Laura raised an elegant brow when she noticed his large binder on clients.

“That’s a large binder.”

“I’ve had a lot of people come to me for my help.”

“I want to be friends with you.” Laura blurted out.

“We can be friends but you have to understand that I like to keep my private and work life separate.”

“I can deal with that.”

“So tell me about your brother.”

“His name is Derek. He doesn’t have any problems getting into relationships, but I just feel like he’s going into them for all the wrong reasons.”

“What makes you so sure of that?” Stiles asked, not taking his eyes off the paper as he jotted down the information.

“One of his ex girlfriends tried to set our family alight and his recent ex was going around killing people.”

“Well your brother attracts all the wrong type of attention. So were these both girls or was the recent ex a guy?”

“These were all girls.”

“Maybe he should try sticking to guys for the moment. Or are you going to tell me that he’s had more issues with guys?”

“He’s never really been in a relationship with a guy. They’re usually just hook ups.”

“Okay, so tell me about your brother’s personality.”

“He cares a lot about everyone around him, it almost feels like he holds all the responsibilities on his shoulders. Derek can sometimes appear antagonizing and distant, and because of this most people don’t really know how to handle him when he’s like that.”

“Sounds like a really misunderstood guy.”

“So do you think you could find someone for him?”

“I’m not entirely sure, I’d have to meet him first.”

“I know you know that I know more than I should know about you already.”

“I’m not surprised. Peter’s one crafty bastard.”

“Well I hope that we’ll meet again.”

“Just pick a time and a date and I’ll see your brother then.”

“I was hoping that we would meet in a more friendly way.”

“Jesus, Laura I just met you. I really can’t deal with a girl who want to bone me.”

“I really worded that badly. I mean doing things that friends do, like get coffee or lunch?”

“So no secret pining?”

“That won’t be a problem considering the fact that I’m married and actually expecting my second child.”

“Oh God. I am so sorry, I must have made this really awkward for you.”

“Oh no! Don’t worry about it, when you meet the rest of the clique you’ll understand how awkward and weird it gets.”

“We’ll go to Niko’s, my treat at around 1400?” Stiles stated humorously, as he passed his number to Laura.

“Military time?”

“Sue me for differentiating between morning and evening.”

“Bye Stiles!” Laura laughed.

“Bye.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the school day, Stiles managed to brainstorm through potential relationship ideas for Derek. He might have not met the guy yet, but considering the fact that Laura had mentioned that it wasn’t hard for him to get into a relationship, Stiles had already assumed that Derek was as ridiculously attractive as his sister. Stiles may have been good at matchmaking, but it was known throughout his group of friends that he wasn’t so lucky himself when it came to relationships himself. He considered himself to be slightly attractive, maybe not as much as his friends whom he had some how managed to keep from high school.  
“Stiles!” Laura yelled, waving a napkin in front of his face.

“Sorry, I was really engrossed in my job for a second there.” 

“So I was wondering why you are still single?”

“Because no one wants a piece of my sexiness.”

“Funny.”

“I seriously think that people freak out because I’m the guy to go to for relationship advice. I must be intimidating or they just can’t handle how ridiculously good looking I am.”

“Hmm. So you see the guy at the counter?” Laura whispered, not adding or reassuring Stiles’ previous sentence. His eyes travelled to the guy who was currently ordering something. The man was breathtaking, he was toned in all the right ways and his face was angular in a way that almost made him look predatory. Stiles hadn’t yet even seen the man’s exact facial features yet, but he was sure that they were probably as incredible. The matchmaker’s eyes than traveled to lower half of the guys body and managed to identify a prominent bulge, goodness this guy was perfect.

“Bulge.” Stiles blurted unknowingly.

“What?” Laura asked curiously.

“What?”

“As I was saying before you completely went of to la-la land. That guy is Derek, my brother.”

“What the hell is up with your family? I mean from what I have seen you are all attractive in a really unnatural way.”

“You think my uncle is attractive?”

“Physically. The guy can be freaky as fuck when he wants to be.”

“Oh my. You’re physically attracted to my uncle.”

“Aren’t most people physically attracted to Peter.”

“So that means you’re attracted to Derek too.”

“Note how I keep saying physically.”

“Yes?”

“That indicates to the fact that personality plays a big role in who the hell I like.”

“So why don’t you try to help my brother out? You’re both intimidating from what I hear.”

“That’s mixing business with pleasure. That is a big no no.”

“Isn’t that what you basic job description is?”

‘But that would involve me trying to get my moves on a guy that's way out of my league.”

“You’re ridiculously attractive too.”

“Nope. You can’t say that, you’re in a faithful relationship with the father of you child and current unborn child.”

“He’ll get over it. But seriously Stiles, you have these amazingly warm eyes.. They’re like a warm honey.”

“Stop right there. And don’t you dare call him over.”

“Derek! We’re here!” Laura yelled, waving her brother over before smirking at Stiles and mouthing a “Good Luck”.

“Hi.” Derek greeted as his eyes ran down Stiles’ figure, “Who’s this.”

“My name’s Stiles.”

“The infamous Stiles that Peter often talks about.” Derek grinned, taking a seat beside his sister. His eyes were a unique shade of grey intertwined with the color of autumn. Derek was truly a beautiful specimen.

“Do tell me what stories my sadistic boss has told you.”

“Well there’s the one where you told him to shut the fuck up during a meeting.” Laura laughed.

“Maybe he should have stopped being a douche-bag. He was really freaking our client out.”

“And the one where you spiked his tea with laxative and kept him from work a whole week.” Derek smirked.

“Hey, at least he still loves me.” Stiles proudly stated, puffing his chest out.

“Yeah, I mean he does compare you to the lovable puppy that give you every reason to hate them yet they still manage to make you love and forgive them easily.”

“At least I don’t shit on his shag rug.”

“How is that you’re still single? I mean you’re funny, smart and attractive.” Laura smirked, hiding a smile behind her cup.

“Well from my knowledge I’m intimidating, I know my stuff.” Stiles frowned, noticing the card that Laura pulled.

“Don’t worry, it’s not that bizarre considering the fact that Derek is in the same boat.”

“Are you trying to out game me? It’s seriously not going to work because I am the ultimate matchmaker. I think I have finally figured out your plan with Peter.”

“Really?” Laura snorted.

“Peter love me so he wants me to hook up with his nephew and you want your bro to be with someone you can trust.”

“Stiles.” Derek sighed.

“I am so sorry for you getting dragged into all of this.”

“I asked Laura and Peter to help me meeting you.”

“Now I understand what Laura meant by the weirdness and awkwardness that came with meeting her clique.” Stiles laughed,

“Would you like to get a coffee sometime?” Derek asked smoothly.

“That would be awesome. I would love to get some coffee.”

Fin


End file.
